Hero
by TwilightLuvr104
Summary: OOC; This is my continuation of the wedding that you can read for free at which I strongly recommend, because if you don't read it, you won't understand. Well, at least the honeymoon part; ONESHOT, poss. cont.
1. A Night To Remember

(:Hey guys:)

So, I was disappointed to find no continuations of the wedding!:(

Sooo, I wrote my own version(of the honeymoon).

This is a M rated Oneshot, but it might develop...;)

There are links to the songs that you see in the story on my profile, so check them out.

So read && review!

And Enjoy!;)

* * *

"…_he closed the door behind us, shutting the world out."_

As soon as the door shut, our kisses became deeper, as if they were our last. Lucius's mouth was cool, yet his panting breaths were hot, like the Arabian sun. Our bodies drew in together, slowly intertwining. My fangs were dying to come out, to taste his sweet blood, and Lucius, mine. Between kisses, he murmered "I love you," making my heart flutter faster. _This will be the best night of our existence, _I promised to myself.

Lucius pulled away, panting. "Antanasia…may I ask you a question?"

I smiled. "Lucius, you can ask me anything. I am your wife."

"May I use your iPod speakers? I'm afraid that I don't have any yet."

I looked at him, puzzled. _We went from steamy make-out session to him asking for my iPod speakers?! _"Umm, yea, sure…do you want to send a servant to get them, or-?"

"No need; I already have them here, I just wanted to have your permission before using them." He smirked at me before turning around and pushing the play button. "I want this night to be perfect and unforgettable for the both of us, so I found some romantic songs on the computer device and put them on my iPod. I think you'll like them."

The first song came on with the strumming of an acoustic guitar and a male singing the first verse.

_When I see your smile, _

_tears run down my face I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong _

_I have figured out._

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_and I know, I'll find_

_deep inside me, I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Tears were brimming around my eyes as I heard those lyrics. "Lucius…I-I…" I was speechless.

Lucius smiled and came up to me, tears in his eyes also. "This day has been the best day of my life out of my top three."

"What are the other two?"

"The first time I laid eyes on you. And the first time you said you loved me." He wiped away the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I love you, Lucius. _So_ much." I pulled his lips to mine, kissing him with a feverish passion. His hands snaked around to my back, slowly pulling down my zipper. His hands left goose bumps on my flesh, but I didn't back down. As he slid my dress off, I started on his jacket. His lips started to travel over my cheekbones to my ears, kissing, nicking and nibbling on them. I raised my neck up so that he could have better access. His mouth started to move down to my throat just as I pulled off his jacket and shirt in one clean motion.

I almost moaned out loud at the sensations he was sparking through me. His kisses started a flame within the pit of my stomach, like a thousand butterflies and fireflies set loose. My hands ran down his chest, feeling the old scars and toned muscle. He groaned into the curve of my neck as my hands reached his pants.

"Wait…" he murmered, his voice husky. Before I could question why he was stopping, he picked me up and slid us down on the huge bed, situating me between his legs. "Are you ready, Antanasia?" He was giving me the choice to continue, just like he always did. But I knew what me answer was.

I looked up into those husky eyes, feeling all of his love for me pouring out of them. I brought his face down to mine and kissed him very softly. "Yes."

His kisses moved back down to neck, but didn't stay there. He slowly moved down to my chest his hands running up my back to my bra clasp. As his hands undid the bra, my back arched from the feeling. Lucius removed it, then started to suck on my breast. I moaned loud and deep, arching my back again. The fire he sparked seemed to grow with each kiss and lick.

He moved his mouth to the other breast and repeated the gesture til he openmouthed kissed his way back up to my neck, his fangs already unsheathed. He licked the spot above my jugular before he bit down.

A tiny sting of pain was soon overpowered by the incredible feel of him drinking from me. I felt as if I was molding myself to his body, the two of us becoming one.

He stopped after a moment, then offered his own neck to me, but I had other plans. I rolled Lucius over and straddled him, hungry for both blood and sex. My mouth and hands traveled all over his chest, then reached his pants. Lucius took a deep breath as I undid the button and unzipped his pants. I pulled them off of him, along with his socks and shoes. My mouth kissed the hair just above his boxers, my tongue darting out. He moaned, his legs twitching as his boxers began to tent.

I slowly kissed my way back up and bit his neck, but my hands stayed just above the waistband of his boxers. I drank deep, but not enough to even try to weaken him. I pulled my fangs out and licked my lips while my hands slowly pulled down his boxers. I could feel the anticipation in my stomach, slowly building for what was to come.

Lucius flipped me over onto my back again, kissing me soft, even though his eyes said he wanted to kiss hard and fast. His hands removed my underwear, then coasted back up to my breasts, squeezing and fondling them. I sighed and moaned into his mouth, wanting more. He pulled away and looked at me once before positioning himself at my entrance.

I knew this was going to hurt.

I also knew that Lucius loved me.

He slid into me, stifling a groan. A sharp pain caused me to gasp and Lucius to stop, halfway in. Among the pain, there was some pleasure, one that I knew would grow.

"Keep going…oh, Lucius, please…" I looked up at him, showing him with my eyes that I would be okay.

He cradled my face in his hands as he pushed in the rest of the way, exhaling a deep breath.

"Just wait…Antanasia, the pain…will fade." I could see the strain in his arms and face as he tried desperately not to move.

The pain slowly started to fade. I looked in his eyes, giving him a nod. Lucius started to move within me, creating a sweet, burning friction that I could feel in that pit of my stomach. After a few moments, there was no pain, only love emitting from the both of us.

A new song was playing, filling the room:

_Yeah, yeah-eh._

_I'm no superman,_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah._

_I can't read your mind_

_like a billboard sign._

_And tell you everything you wanna hear, but _

_I'll be your hero_

_Cause I, I could be everything you need._

_If you're the one for me, like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable._

_I, yeah I believe in destiny._

_I'm maybe an ordinary guy without his soul._

_But if you're the one for me,_

_then I'll be your hero._

The fire that had started to build inside of me was now a volcano. It felt as if there was only so much more it could take before I exploded. It started to grow more and more and Lucius was still going slow.

"Harder, Lucius…faster, _please._" I begged him.

He looked at me, panting, then slid out of me quickly, bending my knees and bringing them up to my chest. Lucius put both of them on either side of his shoulders before pushing in again, this time deeper, and hitting places he hadn't hit before. He thrusted harder and faster, making us both moan at the sensation.

"Antanasia…I'm so close…" He panted, kissing my neck.

"I…Lucius, oh, Lucius." I cried as he bit my neck again. As he drank, he brought my mouth to his own neck, and I did the same.

Suddenly, the greatest pleasure I have ever felt in my life erupted and filled my body. My back arched as I felt myself clench around Lucius. I screamed his name as he gave one last thrust, crying out my name and things in Romanian. His arms dropped and he laid on top of me, both of us trying to gain control of our breath.

After a few moments, he slid himself out of me and rolled over onto his back, pulling me with him. My head rested on his chest as we kissed slowly, just savoring the moment. He pulled away, a guilty expression on his face.

"Umm…do you use 'baby-control' by any chance? Not that I don't want to st-start a family, Antanasia, because I do, I-its just that-"

I giggled at his term and rambling. "'Baby-control?' Yes, I use _birth _control. And I know that Lucius, and in time, we will start a family."

I smiled up at him. He looked relieved, sated and tired. But most of all, he looked like he was in love. I kissed him once more before curling into his chest. We both fell asleep in each others arms as the song ended.

_I'll be your hero…_

_Hero._


	2. Bad Things

Hello,

my avid readers (:

I'm sorry about this taking so long.

This week, I've had to coach soccer games, ref some, go school shopping, open housesm

& finally get my hair cut :p

&& I know this is short :(

But its good ;) Enjoy!

(P.S. I'll try to post one chap every week.

Sound good?)

* * *

No matter what anyone tells you, the morning after sex is a bad one. Even being a vampire, I felt tenderness in places that had places that I didn't even know about.

And the best part? Your husband decides to lick the blood up that spilt from your hymen breaking in the middle of the night. And can you guess where that blood just Hello_happened to be?_

Yeah.

"_Antanasia…are you awake? I smell blood."_

_I groaned, rolling over onto my side. His fingers danced across my skin, leaving goose bumps across my flesh. I shivered from the sensations pulsing through me._

"_Wh-where? What blood?"_

"_I think I have an idea. Lay on your back."_

_I rolled onto my back, my legs starting to feel sore already. There was an ache between my legs and it wasn't a good one. Lucius kissed down my abdomen, making me shiver despite the dull pain. He moved lower until he reached my womanhood. With one quick glance at me, his head disappeared from my sight._

"_Lucius, what- OH!" I gasped as his tongue lapped at the blood that had dripped from my center. He licked all around the entrance, then pushed his tongue inside, groaning as he did so. He started to suck and lap at my body while my hands gripped the sheets and my moans filled the air. I cried out as his fingers entered into me, the pain worse than the first time. Lucius looked up, nodded, then returned to sucking and toying around with his mouth, not his tricky fingers. After a few more nips, I screamed as my orgasm rippled through my body. He hungrily licked up my juices, then turned his head and sank his teeth into my thigh. Blackness consumed me as I orgasmed again._

Not that I didn't enjoy it. Because I did. I just didn't enjoy the soreness throughout my body and nether regions…or the rips in the sheets.

Oops.

Well, if I'm sore, why not make Lucius uncomfortable?

I slithered (slowly) down the mattress to where his most prized possession lay also sleeping. I unhurriedly raked my nails up and down his thighs, watching the muscles rip like waves. My iPod still played a song in the background; when I realized it was Jace Everett's Bad Things, an evil smile slowly came upon my face. I lowered my head to his penis, my mouth sucking on his sac while my hands drifted up and down his manhood. He instantly hardened and groaned in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering. I slowly kissed my way up to the head, licking and nibbling to get his full-on attention.

Needless to say, now he was _fully _awake. I slid the head into my mouth, using my tongue to swirl circles on it. He gasped, his fingers threading into my hair as I put as much of him as I could into my mouth. My hand stroked the rest of him up and down, eliciting guttural moans from his beautiful mouth. I bobbed up and down for what seemed like mere seconds until his body tensed and he released into my mouth. I laughed at his expression, one of sedation and shock.

Mmm, mm. I'm good.

After catching his breath, Lucius sat up and stared at me, a smile forming on his face.

"Where in all of the forsaken U.S.A. did you learn how to do a thing like that? I must write a letter of thanks."

I giggled, replying "Cosmopolitan magazine."

* * *

Read, Review, && Recommend.

(Remember: Reviews are like:

pancakes to a fat man

christmas to a little kid

twilight to twi-hards

pencil lead to people who have empty mechanical pencils

tattoo ink to tattoo addicts

spray tan to Snooki.)

I'm like Tinkerbell, people!

I need applause, in the form of reviews, to live!


End file.
